Morningstar Series 8: Future Unknown
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Illusions And Truths. At Midnight's Cas goes to talk to Father, and Lois and Chloe finally find a truce between them. Chloe needs answers, and Lilith is the only one who can give them to her, and Chloe is left with a hard decision to make.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Constantine/Supernatural**

Sequel to "Illusions And Truths".

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Tale. Prompt of the Day # 49. Demons.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"That-that can't be true." Lois Lane whispered, horror and shock plastered on her pale face after having heard what Castiel and Chloe had to say about their encounter with Gabriel.

"It isn't." Castiel shook his head firmly. "Heaven would never do something such as that."

Midnight sighed, puffing out a large grey smoke cloud. "I had heard rumors, murmurs from angels and demons alike."

Chloe looked up at him, eyes wide. "You think Gabriel was telling the truth."

Midnight nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Chloe whispered.

"It is not my place to be mixed in the affairs of the divine war." Midnight replied. "I am neutral, I swore neutrality, and bringing anger to you, it would cause you to rebel against heaven and give hell a playing card. It was against my oath."

Castiel stood. "I must go and tell my Father what has happened."

And without another word he vanished.

Chloe looked at the empty chair he'd been sitting on before she stood. "I'm not about to let heaven _or_ Gabriel tell me what to do, and I'm not going to leave Constantine and Angela in his care either. John's mouthy. He'll end up annoying Gabriel and the bastard will hurt him-or Angela-to get at Constantine."

"But you swore that you wouldn't help heaven." Lois frowned.

"Exactly." Chloe turned to her cousin. "I swore that I wouldn't align myself with _heaven_. I never said anything about demons."

"_What_?" Lois gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"Actually, that plan is sound." Midnight eyed Chloe closely. "She's the Morning Star, in her veins flows the source of their life and powers. I've seen the way the demons behave around her, they know that since Lumiel is dead she has become their _Mother_ for all intents and purposes. Technically they _are_ her children. If she asked, they would obey."

"I thought you were neutral." Lois eyed him.

"I am not telling her what to do, I am just stating facts." Midnight replied easily.

Lois frowned before turning to Chloe. "How could demons help?"

"Well, for one, Lilith was hiding the Ark of the Covenant from Gabriel, so she would know things about it, about the rod." Chloe leaned back against her seat. "She might even know if there is something out there that can, I don't know, cancel out the powers in the rod."

"But the Rod of Aaron is supposed to have immense powers, powers fueled by God's own magic." Lois pointed out. "What in the _world_ could cancel out _God's_ magic?"

"Wherever there are poisonous animals, there are plants that can cure you if you get poisoned." Chloe told her cousin. "If there's a rod, there's something out there that can counter it. We just don't know what it is."

Lois took in a deep breath. "Putting aside the rod issue, Gabriel also has the Tablets of Stone and the Jar of Manna in his possession as well." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Do we know if they have any magical properties of their own?"

Midnight nodded. "They do. I know not _what _but they do."

"Great." Lois mumbled. "So we have one insane ex-angel who thinks he's on a heavenly mission of cleansing, and not only that, but he's got buckets full of powerful magic at his disposal."

"The Laws of Balance dictate that there is something out there that can neutralize that power." Chloe thought for a moment. "All I need to do is find out from Lilith what and where is it, and I can go and find it."

"Any other day I'd remind you that there was no way you could trust the words of a demon," Lois closed her eyes tiredly. "But I just found out that heaven fucked us all over."

Chloe eyed her cousin in silence, not sure what to do or feel anymore about her or the Winchesters or of life in general.

Everything was just so fucked up.

"I cannot listen further." Midnight stood. "Otherwise I might compromise my neutrality."

Chloe watched him leave, entering his office and closing the door.

She then turned to Lois. "You should find the Winchesters and stay with them. Things will be getting dangerous now, and I do not trust Gabriel's word."

"I'm not going away." Lois turned to her, eyes narrowed. "Whatever it is you're doing or going, I'm doing it or going there with you."

"No, you're not." Chloe frowned. "This has _nothing_ to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?" Lois whispered. "Chloe. I _killed_ you because they took over my mind and I didn't even know it! I committed _suicide_ because of it. My soul's going straight back to hell when I die. Don't _tell_ me this has _nothing_ to do with me!"

Chloe eyed her cousin, silent, before narrowing her eyes. "I think you're under the delusion that I actually plan on going up against heaven or saving the world from Gabriel."

Lois didn't answer.

"I _meant_ it when I told that double in the alley that I don't care who wins the Divine War. Both sides are douchebags and can go fuck themselves." Chloe responded, knowing she might seem cold but it was the truth. "The time on the clock is ticking anyway, and if it isn't this that ends the world, it'll end by the hands of humans themselves."

Lois still wouldn't answer, just looking at her cousin.

"The reason I'm doing this is because I don't want my friends in that madman's hold, and because I don't want him to have power over me." Chloe continued on, making sure this point was clear. "I'm neutral. If Heaven and Hell fight, or if Heaven rips itself apart, I don't care. Hell, I'll probably start _clapping_ if they do. I just want to be able to protect myself and those with me if we're threatened. That's all."

"That's understandable." Lois finally spoke, voice soft. "It's cold, but understandable."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "What happened to the warrior of light that would do whatever to save the world?"

Lois' gaze caught hers. "She killed her cousin and wished the world had died too." She gulped. "And she's going to hell anyway."

Chloe searched those eyes. "Things will never be the same between us."

"I know." Lois nodded, face grim.

The cousins continued to stare at each other, until Chloe sighed and looked away. "Fine. You can come along."

"Thank you." Lois ducked her head in relief before looking back up at the blonde. "How are you going to get into contact with Lilith?"

"By calling her, I guess." The blonde stood from her seat. "It works with Cas, and considering that all the demons are tied to me, I think that if I call her by name she'll hear."

Lois cleared her throat, looking uncomfortable with the prospect of summoning a demon, but she didn't say anything.

Chloe took in a deep breath. "Lilith!"

Nothing.

The cousins shared a look.

"You've summoned me." A surprised voice behind them caused the women to turn, seeing Lilith, flanked by Ruby and Meg.

Ruby eyed Chloe in awe. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

Meg's eyes narrowed on Lois. "What is _your killer_ doing here?"

Lois raised her chin, refusing to be intimidated.

Chloe ignore Ruby and Meg's questions, instead eyeing Lilith. "Gabriel has the rod."

"I figured as much." Lilith folded her arms over her chest. "I _was_ trying to keep the Ark safe, but apparently he has more money stored up than me."

"Is there something that can be used against the rod?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes.

"There is...one...thing." Lilith smirked. "The Day Star."

Ruby and Meg shared looks.

"The Day Star?" Chloe frowned, eyes narrowing. "I thought _I_ was the Day Star."

"You are." Lilith nodded. "But there's also another Day Star, said to have the same amount of power as the rod. It was once Lumiel's, but when he was cast into the pit the Day Star was hidden away. Only _you_ can find it and wield it, just like the rod can only be wielded by an angel. Its one of the reasons why the bastards upstairs were so scared about Lumiel getting out. They were scared he'd find it."

"But to find the Day Star, to rule it, you have to _be_ the Day Star." Ruby's gaze was meaningful. "It means that you'll _finally_ have to take your rightful place and start putting some order to the chaos that's gripped our people ever since our Father's death. You'll have to not only be the Day Star, but you're going to have to be Mother too."

"Are you ready for that?" Meg asked, warily. "Once you start you cannot stop."

"We've been orphans for far too long already." Ruby pressed, taking a step towards Chloe. "Once you start we'll sense it opening, the connection. It's the most _exhilarating_ thing for a demon, to feel that connection with their maker and source."

"Lumiel chose you for a reason, Chloe." Lilith stepped forwards.

"Yeah, he was tricked into it by heaven." Chloe scoffed, looking away.

"He wasn't tricked into it. Father was too intelligent and cunning for that to be possible." Meg rolled her eyes. "Do you _really_ see Sam as Father's Vessel? He doesn't have what it takes."

"And I do?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was supposed to have been a compliment.

"Of course you do. Your ruthless and cunning and yet your loyal to your own. You don't follow Heavens mandates just because they're Heaven." Ruby announced, eyes narrowed, as if not sure why Chloe had asked that question when the answer was obvious. "Why do you think Papa Midnight's has had such an influx of demons? We've been watching you. And we like what we've seen."

"We've just been waiting for you to make your move." Meg answered. "If you wish to spend eternity in this establishment, that is fine, we will respect your wishes, but we _need_ our connection with you opened. With it closed we're empty inside."

"And once you do open it, you can command the Day Star, and us." Lilith added.

Chloe looked between the demons. "I don't _want_ to be Hell's _Queen_." She narrowed her eyes. "Unless you've forgotten, I was tortured for two hundred years in Hell. I have no plans of becoming the next ruler."

Sadness and disappointment covered Ruby's face, and she lowered her head, the dark hair of her Vessel covering her face.

"I knew you wouldn't be ready yet." Meg sighed, disappointment obvious on her face as well, as she shook her head. "But if you really want the Day Star, you're going to have to accept what you are, who you are, and that whether you accept it or not, you _are_ our Mother."

Chloe's eyes narrowed, a flash of anger racing across her face. "I will _not_ be forced to do _anything_."

"We're not Heaven, we don't force people to do things." Lilith responded calmly, smiling in a knowing way at Chloe. "And you can't deny who you are, what you are, and who you lead. If you _really_ want to find the Day Star, you will accept us, accept _yourself_, and we will serve you to our deaths."

Chloe looked between the demons as Lilith lowered her head, and Meg and Ruby did the same.

"We will wait for you, Mother." Ruby whispered right before the three demons disappeared.

"They seem sure you're going to accept." Lois finally spoke, going to Chloe' side and giving her a worried look.

"They are." Chloe nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I think Lilith might have been telling the truth. Otherwise she would have tried to convince me harder. To find the Day Star, I'll have to accept the demons as mine."

Lois pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you considering it?"

Chloe didn't answer, thinking about her time in hell, of the way the demons had gotten into her head and broken her without ever bringing a whip to her skin.

She'd had a mental anguish...but she'd never been touched.

She'd seen how others were ripped apart over and over again, only to be put together so it could start again.

Chloe's thoughts then went to heaven, and how they were the ones behind it all.

And then her thoughts went to Constantine and Angela, her makeshift family, who were under the control of a madman with an insane amount of power.

"Chloe?" Lois's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Well? _Are_ you considering it?"

The blonde turned to her cousin.

She didn't know how to answer.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**And thus ends this part of the series...but I have plans for another spinoff series...and the Winchesters SHOULD be making their comeback in that one. So that's something to look forwards to! Although, I'm not sure when the new series will start.**

**Review?**


End file.
